1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a technique for sharing a sound in a voice communication system which provides services such as web conferencing and the like.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Web conferencing is an online service capable of hosting real-time meetings, conferences, presentations, and trainings through the Internet. Generally, sharing of voice content, image content, and the like in such web conferencing may greatly help a conference proceed, and various content sharing efforts are being made.
However, when a moving picture experts group 4 (MPEG-4) video prepared in advance is shared, there is a troublesome problem in that a device for streaming the video and a player for reproducing audio data being streamed need to be separately implemented at both the sender's end and the receiver's end in addition to an existing voice channel. Furthermore, in such a situation, there is a problem in that sharing of the video and the like, which is already being streamed through a web browser and the like, is impossible.
Furthermore, as another method of content sharing, there is a method of capturing data transmitted from an operating system to an audio render driver and transmitting the captured data to the other party, but in this case, since the captured data includes voice data transmitted from the other party, there is a problem in that the other party has to rehear what they spoke. In order to resolve the above-described problem, there has been proposed a method of removing the voice data of the other party from the captured data using an acoustic echo canceller (AEC), but in this case, distortion may occur in sound (i.e., the captured data) to be shared.